1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trouble shooting system for an electric vehicle, for example, a battery forklift truck in which a D.C. motor operating from a battery is controlled by a chopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electromobiles, a typical one of which is a battery forklift truck, a driving D.C. motor is controlled by a chopper in such a manner that all operations of a driver are converted into electric signals which are transmitted to an electric control device for controlling the chopper. In order to detect a fault in the control device, trouble shooting has hitherto been performed manually for various parts thereof. Further, it is desirable to make the trouble shooting automatic. However, it has been difficult to perform trouble shooting for the control device incorporated in an electric vehicle.